shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler Ross
Skyler Hope Ross is a smart, intelligent, fashionable 16 year old girl. She is a 10th grader at John Hughes High School. She is the second oldest out of her family, her younger sisters are Claire Ross and Avery Ross and her slightly older sister is Alexa Ross. Sydney Ross is her twin sister who is more of a basketball and art type than singer and dancer type. She is portrayed by Olivia Holt. Personality Skyler is a nice, kind, and a friendly person to be around. She is a dancer, and singer. She is very smart. Appearance Skyler has blond hair and brown eyes. She is fashionable and pretty. Her hair often curly/wavy but can be straight sometimes. Strengths Skyler is very talented and an amazing actress. She is a really good singer who is the best singer on the singing team. She is a wonderful dancer who is very smart. Songs *Fearless by Olivia Holt *Had Me @ Hello by Olivia Holt *Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now by Olivia Holt *Winter Wonderland by Olivia Holt *Snowflakes by Olivia Holt *Let It Go by Idina Menzel *Love is an Open Door by Kristen Bell *Better in Stereo by Dove Cameron *Time Of Our Lives by Olivia Holt *Neon Lights by Demi Lovato *Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato *Forever by Idina Menzel Trivia *Skyler is an A+ student *She is 15 years old *She attends John Hughes High School *She is in 10th grade *She is very smart *She has won many dance competitions *She is best friends with Jade Rockwell *Her favorite dance to perform is jazz *She wins 1st place in most singing competitions *She is very popular *She has sung a duet with Jade before *She is 6 minutes older than her twin sister, Sydney *Skyler is very talented *She is a star like Rachel. *Her lowest grade was a 92%, an A-. *Her highest grade was a 121%, an A++. She got it by getting extra credit. *She passed her drivers test. *She got a lead role in 9 TV shows. *She got a recurring role in 4 TV shows. *Her Instagram, Facebook, video chat and Tumblr username is SkyDancer621 *She got a supporting role in 7 TV shows *She guest stars in 5 TV shows *She has 76 crowns. *Skyler has won a national title 623 times *Abby says, "Skyler is a wonderful dancer who is showing lots of progress as she dances. Skyler is rarely ever on the bottom of the pyramid" *Her favorite dances to perform is jazz and acro *She likes to watch all kinds of dance Pyramid Season 1 Week 1: Week 2: Week 3: Week 4: Week 5: Week 6: Week 7: Week 8: Week 9: Week 10: Week 11: Week 12: Week 13: Week 14: Season 2 Week 1: Week 2: Week 3: Week 4: Week 5: Week 6: Week 7: Week 8: Week 9: Week 10: Week 11: Week 12: Week 13: Week 14: Week 15: Gallery Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Shake It Up, Chicago Dancers Category:A+ Students Category:Pretty Category:Characters created by Ruby12 Category:Recurring Characters created by Ruby12 Category:Dancers Category:Shake It Up, Chicargo Dancers Category:ALDC Category:Twins Category:Skyler Ross